fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Periodic Table of Elemental Masters
350px Periodic Table of Elemental Masters (usually abbreviated as PTEM) is an upcoming story series, created by and Maxwell K. The main plot of the story concerns a group of 118 students, dubbed the Elemental Masters; whom obtain powers related to the elements of the Periodic Table due to an incident at their school, Scientia Academy. The main "point of view" of the story first focuses on Beth Aira (the Master of Hydrogen), but later shifts to different characters; and even groups of characters, as the story progresses. Plot summary Beth Aira, a star student excelling at chemistry, is enrolled as a new student at Scientia High; a school focusing on the studies of chemistry, biology, and physics. On the first day of school, she struggles to make friends, but eventually befriends new people. Among them are Mayumi Kisechi, an easily annoyed Japanese girl; Lunara Sydykova, a Kazakhstani girl with an affinity for cooking; and Mike Hahn, a Dutch boy who likes skateboarding. On the second day of school, all the approximately-510 students of the school are to go to the "Element Vault"; a building, storing samples of all the known 118 elements of the Periodic Table, located in the Scientia campus. The students are told to obtain a container of one element; but unbeknownst to them, the glass containers in which the elements are stored in have been damaged, and the elements leach out into the room. Hours later, around 118 students wake up in the school's spacious infirmary, where they return to consciousness with vague memories of what had happened before they fainted. All of a sudden, one of the students — which is revealed to be Mayumi — realizes that she had just materialized salt crystals on her hands. The rest of the students realize that they also have gained unusual powers, related to the contained element that they had obtained before they lost consciousness in the Element Vault. The next day, Beth (who had also woken up in the infirmary the other day) realizes that she breathes out oxygen — as she found out after performing CPR on a student that fainted due to a heatstroke, in which Beth had instantaneously revived the student. Surprised at what she had just done, Beth approaches Skye Hart, one of the students that also had woken up in the infirmary the previous day. Beth tells Skye that she had obtained powers, and the latter also tells Beth that he has also obtained powers, which are instead linked to hydrogen. Together, they decide to organize a new school club to find other students with elemental powers; this group is dubbed the Elemental Masters. As they find and befriend more students that happen to obtain elemental powers, the Elemental Masters' problems also arise, as many other student groups regard them to be feared and powerful; although Beth tries to tell that they have no intent in harming anyone. With this, the students begins to warm up to the Elemental Masters, although unfortunately the existence of students with powers provide a massive bureaucratic problem to the school itself. The Elemental Masters gradually uncover secrets that they have not expected, including the fact that there were a previous group of Elemental Masters, which apparently disappeared 30 years ago, and a mysterious videotape recording of what seems to be the previous Elemental Masters running away from something that tried to attack them. Months later, the annual School Tournament begins, and a handful of the Elemental Masters are inexplicably entered into the tournament. The competition is heated, and a few problems arise as well. Later, the secrets that the Elemental Masters have found out had been brought to light by the Elemental Masters' chemistry teacher, Derryn Noir. It is revealed that he was the one who initiated the Elemental Masters project to observe and research the powers' effect on others, and further looking into it to see if he could obtain the aforementioned powers for himself; and at the end of the school year, the Elemental Masters would have to battle the "final boss", VB-DNA-14; and the reason behind the mysterious videotape is revealed, as the context was of the previous Elemental Masters battling VB-DNA-14, and perishing in the process. As Noir explains this, he reveals that he had "upgraded" VB-DNA-14 to a more powerful and tangible form, to easily defeat the new Elemental Masters. With this, the Elemental Masters prepare themselves to battle VB-DNA-14 with their powers. The battle rages for long, and finally the virus is defeated as Noir also perishes. In his dying words, he tells the Elemental Masters that they will suffer the same fate as their predecessors. Beth responds as she tells that they will not, and Noir's fate is left unknown as the Elemental Masters return to the school, greeted by the students and teachers of Scientia Academy, whom congratulate them for defeating Noir. A week passes, and the Elemental Masters are congratulated and awarded by Principal Dimitri, the principal of Scientia Academy. The Elemental Masters celebrate, but their celebration is halted due to some news from Mayumi, about a new threat. Story arcs Season One: Origins arc In the first season, it is told of how a number of the Elemental Masters came to obtain their powers and befriended each other, as well as how they crossed paths. Season Two: Finder arc In the second season, the first lineup of the Elemental Masters further sought to find more people with similar powers at Scientia Academy, as well as how some of them first were hesitant to tell about their powers. Season Three: Flashback arc In the third season, the members of the Elemental Masters — both the ones who were there at the start (Origins) and the newcomers (Finder) — uncover the secrets of Scientia Academy, including how there were previous Elemental Masters that allegedly perished 30 years ago. Season Four: Contest arc In the fourth season, the Elemental Masters are inexplicably entered into the yearly School Tournament, while also learning to control their powers. Season Five: Virus arc In the fifth and final season, the secrets that the Elemental Masters have uncovered (Flashback) have been brought to light, unexpectedly by their chemistry teacher, Derryn Noir. With the reveal, the Elemental Masters have to take down Noir, as well as his creation (the titular Virus), VB-DNA-14. Characters TBA Quotes Quotes written by Maxwell K. Category:Kells' Stuff Category:Sci-Fi Fan Fiction Category:2018